BOARDING SCHOOL DOOVER! XD
by XxVampirexchanxX
Summary: HI! I'm Roxas the newest student at Oblivion Boarding School. This is my prison or rather my hell! My roommate's a psycho! My new best friend is suicidal! AND EVERYONE HERE WANTS TO HURT ME! HELP ME? READ MY DAMN STORY! I'll give you candy! XXDD


XxVampirexchanxX- Ok guys here it is

XxVampirexchanxX- Ok guys here it is! Boarding school do-over! - Hope you like!!

Chapter 1

Boarding School? MORE LIKE HELL!!

--Roxas POV--

_You know what I'd love to be off on a long walk right about now… It's raining. I love walking in the rain… But am I walking? No… I'm trapped inside the walls of this two ton metal beast aka my STEP fathers Hummer… He never lets me in this car… Until today that is…My father died a few years back three to be exact. He was in a fatal car accident died on contact… I miss him more than anything… Two years later my mother marries this ass of a human being_

_My mother never really liked me but when my Dad was living he kept her away from me and all was well for the most part. Wanna know why she hates me? I'm sure you do. I was once part of triplets Sora, me, and then the child they were going to name Ven… Sora came out fine but then Van and I started coming out at the same time… I got out before Ven… Ven suffocated and died afterwards… He came out dead… My mother blames me and in a way I do too…_

_Well anyways that brings me to why I'm here. My parents are sick and tired of me so there shipping me off to boarding school where I won't be a problem anymore… I'm kinda glad that means no more beating for me! - OH CRAP WE'RE HERE ALREADY?! O-o wow… amazing how fast time flies when you got MCR blaring in your ears and telling a story… Well here we go… TT_

Getting out of the car checkered book bag and suitcases at my sides I looked up at the huge place. I'm going to died here I thought taking in the view of this monstrosity of a building. Some one could rape me throw me in a bag a put me in a corner and nobody would ever know!! I shut the car door and stepped on campus my step father not a word just a smirk. Gods I hate him! DIE YOU FUCKER!! Hehehehe… ya ya I know he can't hear me. I wish he could but if he did he might run me over… -;;

Walking to the front desk I was greeted by a friendly face. She had short black hair and seemed overly hyper. Kinda weird for an adult but maybe that only cause the adults I know have stick up their asses… Oh well… I approached the desk asking for a room and a schedule explaining that I was new. The woman looked at me smiling brighter than before. "Well Mr. Strife you seem to be in my class third period! I'll go easy on ya since you've never been here. OH! And here's your room key. Almost forgot! Well see you in class on Monday Mr. Strife!"

With that she pushed out the door. And mind you people this all happened over about THREE seconds! This lady's like a chipmunk on crack!! She teaches? That's scary… Walking to my room I managed to bump into some very scary people… The first one was a giant, long silver hair, who looked like he would try to shoot me… O-O or eat me… :shutter: The second some surfer guy that was defiantly on some kind of drug he also looked like he could eat me…

So far I'm not missing any limbs and I consider myself quite lucky. Room in sight I sped up my walking only to bump into one more person and manager to drop everything I was carrying. I looked up expecting to see another giant who would eat me but I didn't all I saw was lilac hair and one beautiful blue eye.

He was about my size maybe a bit taller, lilac hair brushed to one side, eyeliner, and MCR shirt, black straight-leg jeans that showed how tiny he was, blue converses written all over with sharpies, and a long sleeve black jacket that was also tight. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the boy looked with concern. "Really it's ok I wasn't watching where I was going. I was excited to get to my room so I wouldn't run into anymore frightening people." The boy nodded obviously understanding what I meant by "frightening people"

"Well might I have the pleasure of helping you get all this stuff to your dorm? I can tell your new so consider me your first friend if you like. Do you know who your room mate is yet?" I smiled at the boy by the looks of it we were gonna get along great! "That'd be awesome! All this stuff weighs a ton. And uh as far as my roomie I don't have a clue. His name's Axel Kasai… You know him?" the boy looked irritated.

"Unfortunately yes… He's to much trouble for his own good along with his friends but I'll let you figure out what I mean. Well come along and I'll help you get your stuff to your room." The boy smiled picked up a couple of Roxas' bags and began walking to his room. Arriving at the room the boy looked at Roxas bid him a due and walked off in the direction of what Roxas assumed to be his dorm. _Ok Roxas this is it. This is when you find out if your roomie will beat you up all year or not… _With a heavy sigh I opened the door…

It was dark… Only lit by candle light… All the candles where on the floor… In the shape of a… O-O pentagram? Um… I'm scared… Ok so this guy walks in from the bathroom and gives me a look like what the hell are you doing in my room… He had bright red hair that went down to his shoulder blades in spikes, he was wearing Tripps, chains like crazy all over them, spiked dog collar, eyeliner… lets just say everything about him screamed GOTHIC kid… "Ok kid first I'm gonna ask this nicely but if I don't get a damn good reason your in my room I'll burn you to nothing but ash… Ya got 3 seconds… 3… 2...-" "Ok ok! Um hi… My names Roxas I'm your new roommate and I'd prefer you not burn me. So uh… ya…" He looked shocked and REALLY pissed off at this point I'm kinda worried. Shit… I WANT A FUCKING ROOM CHANGE!! T-T "Damn I gotta talk to someone about this. I can not no I will not share a room!" the redhead kept on ranting like some idiot for about ten minuets finally I got annoyed. "Ok you know what! Don't complain so much I won't bother you, I won't come near your side of the room, HELL YOU CAN pUT DAMN TAPE DOWN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM AND MAKE YOUR HALF BIGGER! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE!! SO I WON"T SIT HERE AND BE HATED FOR NOT BEING GOOD ENOUGH ANYMORE!!"

After I simmered down I noticed how shocked he looked well I did just sorta bite his head off with my words… hehe oops. "sorry about that… I just really REALLY don't want to be here. Ya know after a few days maybe I can make a couple friends and move in with them. Can I just stay here for a little while with out you stabbing me to death?" He seemed to laugh to himself a bit before a smile softened his features. "Alright kid. You can stay. No tape, no stabbing, and no moving out. They'll kick you out if you do that and believe me you don't want to get kicked out. The names Axel got it memorized?" ok so maybe he's not so bad! XD "I won't forget it! - I'm Roxas."


End file.
